


the road that leads to nowhere

by justasuperfan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Parent Ted Wheeler, F/M, Gen, Good Sibling Nancy Wheeler, Hurt/Comfort, Mike Wheeler Whump, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Nightmares, Not edited and written at midnight, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stranger Things 3, because I love him so fight me, due to a severe lack in mike whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasuperfan/pseuds/justasuperfan
Summary: sometimes mike has nightmares and flashbacks that lead him back to one place.
Relationships: Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	the road that leads to nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m a sucker for whump and I love stranger things, so why not? Sorry to anyone who follows me just for tua, I thoughts I’d switch it up a little. It’s very short and pretty bad but enjoy!

The wind roared in his ears, so loud that he couldn’t hear his own horrified screams. His eyes were shut tight so he wouldn’t be able to see the moment he hit the water and felt every bone breaking at once in an agonizing death. He would meet his fate the same way Will had. Maybe he would see God. Maybe he would finally be safe from his dads constant yelling and the horror of not knowing where his best friend was. Maybe he could finally escape.

Only, as the wind toyed with him and threw him head over heels, he couldn’t help but wish he’d had longer. He wanted to say goodbye to El, see Lucas and Dustin one more time, create one last campaign that kept the boys up all night. The terror of the situation suddenly overtook him. He wasn’t just taking a breath from the world, he was going to _die._

His eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed, screams ripping through his throat. He blinked and ragged breaths forced their way down his throat. It took a minute, but Mike finally began to recognize his surroundings.

A room. _his_ room. His own toys and furniture, and the footsteps racing down the hall. He groaned internally. He’d had another nightmare, like he did almost every night. Either about the cliff all those years ago, the lab where he’d been cornered by demo dogs, Billy’s terrifying scowl before he blacked out, the mind flayer and it’s horrible bloody figure. It was all too much, and it kept bouncing around in his brain.

When the door slammed open, Nancy was the only one standing in the light that came from the hallway. She was home from college for a while, but she was always the only one to check up on him. He’d just assumed his parents were used to it, but maybe they just didn’t care.

Nancy made her way over to his bed and sat in her usual spot. “Another nightmare?” He nodded and wiped the sweat off his brow with the hand that wasn’t fisted in the sheets. The last thing he wanted was to seem like he needed help, and he didn’t. He was fine. He definitely has it better than El, or Max, or Will. So why was he always so _scared?_ “What was it about this time?”

He shivered as ice forced its way through his body. He could hear so many screams. One of them was his own. “The cliff.”

Mike really hates Nancy’s look of sympathy, and he really hates admitting that he was scared. But it was hard enough trying to work things out on his own, so maybe he should just get someone to talk to. “I’m sorry, mike. I know how scary it must seem, but it’s over now. You’re safe.”

He just shook his head. Because no, none of them were ever safe. The demogorgon would come back with an army this time, and El would die trying to save them, and the upside down is still open and someone is trying to kill them and— 

Nancy rested her hand on his. “Mike, I’m losing you.” She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he was forced back into the real world. The real world where he was safe.

“I’m okay. You can go.” He mumbled as his cheeks heated up. He was tired of not being okay.

It always helped to talk to El over the walkies, but she was asleep. So he did the next best thing and waited until Nancy went back to bed before pulling open the window.

It was windy, and cold. He pulled his jacket tighter around his shivering form and grabbed the bike from where he’d left it in front of the garage. He wished hopper were there like he used to be, flashing the trucks lights and offering to take Mike back to El’s house where he could sleep over. He wished Will were there to sit there with him and do nothing but listen to his breathing. He wished so many things that would never come true, because everyone was gone. Icy tears framed his face and kept pouring down like a never ending waterfall.

God, it hurt so much. El’s, Will’s, Hopper’s, and Joyce’s absence was like a growing hole in his chest that ached the more he tried to fill it in. Joyce and hopper had always cared more than his own parents had. And sure, he had Nancy, but he hated when he woke her up and made her take care of him. He just wanted to be free of the stupid nightmares and flashbacks.

He wasn’t okay.

Hawkins lab came into view and he stared up at the place where the lights should’ve been glaring obviously. The lights had stopped turning on years ago, when the lab closed. It made the whole city feel darker, but lighter at the same time. He knew the lab was safe, but he couldn’t help but feel an undeniable fear every time he came. He only did it to convince himself that everything was over. He was okay. El and will and everyone was okay. There was nothing lurking around the corner, waiting for him.

But that meant there was no one waiting with a hand outstretched, ready to guide him home.


End file.
